youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
Mario ( ) is the younger and more successful brother of Luigi. Mario and his brother are one of the most important and highly regarded characters in YouTube Poop World with those such as King Harkinian, Link and Sonic the Hedgehog. He is the only living being who knows what is written in the Enclosed Instruction Book. He is the main antagonist of the Sonic series and viceversa. Powers and Abilities Mario's bulk, the result of a diet consisting almost entirely of spaghetti and toasted bread, provides a thick and protective layer of blubber that allows him to survive many injuries that would normally be fatal. He is strong enough to pound nails into brick using his body. Mainly, he is capable of temporarily gaining the ability to shoot fireballs by eating wild flora that have not been approved for safe consumption unless you are a meta human. Career Plumbing Most notably for him, Mario is commonly known as a licensed plumber, despite having not worked as one since the '80s. Medical Mario is a fraudulent and unlicensed medical doctor. His cleverly named persona, 'Dr. Mario ' is a world infamous angel of death that has caused hundreds of fatalities by poorly made prescriptions, unsanitary surgery, and general lack of knowledge in the field of anatomy. Dr. Mario was never apprehended, but has not been reported to caused any further trouble since the 1990s. This is Dr. Mario's theme. He attempted to make himself more powerful, by allowing him to break bricks with his head, however it did come with a cost: he would die from touching turtles. Acting Mario played the role of Fat Mario for surpriiisingly cheap in the infamous Hotel Mario. He was paid in peanuts for his acting because Morshu was a cheapskate. Bowser got more money than Mario, despite the fact that Mario is the hero and bowser is the villain. Other Mario frequently visits Luigi's casino in Taiwan, where he is notorious for constantly cheating while gambling. The only way to short-circuit his challenging him to Go Fish, which he cannot cheat at and is horrible at playing for unknown reasons. Sports Despite Mario is fat and addicted to beer and pizza, he has been able to participate in karts throwing bananas, festivals of orgies, Monopoly, fight with figures from other more rugged as the footballer Solid Snake, baseball, tennis, sports safari Hunter. He is a fan of American football, having said it promotes "organization and teamwork", and introduced the sport to Dinosaur World. Divorce Mario was married to Princess Peach until 2007 when Peach accused Mario of cheating on her (hypocritic of her since she has had at least 8 babies that aren't his). She previously had to put up with his drug abuse, pay the bills for him, and clean up after him, so she drew the line and kicked him out of the castle. Mario now lives with Luigi, who now has to deal with this fat slob. He now is the boss of Sonic and Crash Bandicoot, torturing them like Hitler. Death (sort of) In 2018, Mario and Luigi visited Mustafar but was attacked by Darth Maul. They survived the attack but were exposed to the radioactive energy of the planet and their flesh and organs melted away. Mario and Luigi became Sans and Papyrus respectively. Now he composed an music called Megalovania, but all this story is just drug allucination of Mario. Racist Mario Another death is when he becomes Racist Mario and Kratos kills him and drove away with Peach and Daisy. Quotes *"Mama mia!" *"Here we go!" *"Mama? Mama LUIGI?! AHAHAHAHAHA!" *"It's a stone, Luigi. You didn't make it." *"Welcome! Welcome, new galaxy!!!" *"Whoops! I just invented the tossed salad!" *"Nice of the princess to invite us over a picnic, Gay Luigi?" *"My crazy plans always work!" *"Mario time!" *"Thank you so much for playing my game!" *"Imma gonna plug your pipes, Koopa!" *"I hope you have a heart attack so big, it kills your entire family." (Mad Mad Mario 1-5) *"Imma don't think you can do that!"(when Luigi tried to make Mario drop him off on their way to freddy's spaghettiria) Gallery de:Mario Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Italians Category:Plumbers Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:People from The Mushroom Kingdom Category:Heroes Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Characters with Powers Category:Awesome Characters Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:Characters Who are Honest Category:Freak Fortress 2 Bosses Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Good Category:Communists